Mortes (FNaF2)
Você está procurando pelas mortes do primeiro jogo, pelos jumpscares do terceiro jogo, pelas mortes do quarto jogo, pelos jumpscares do quinto jogo ou pelos jumpscares do sexto jogo? Principal = thumb|182px|A tela de Game Over. As Mortes são uma mecânica de jogo de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Assim como o jogo anterior, elas acontecem em forma de jumpscare. Diferente do primeiro jogo, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 não possui uma mecânica de energia e nem portas para proteger o jogador de uma morte por parte dos animatrônicos. As únicas maneiras de evitar a morte são usando a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear, a Lanterna e rebobinando a Caixinha de Música constantemente. Quando o jogador morre, há uma pequena chance de que ele se depare com um minigame semelhante a da era Atari de vídeo game. O efeito sonoro enquanto a morte acontece é bem diferente do primeiro jogo. Após perder o jogo, a tela de Game Over mostrará Withered Freddy encarando uma máscara vista em primeira pessoa, semelhante as cutscenes que ocorrem entre as noites. Essa tela de Game Over é inversa a tela do primeiro jogo, onde a câmera em terceira pessoa mostra Mike Schmidt dentro de um traje de Freddy. Animatrônicos A maioria dos animatrônicos, com exceção de Mangle, Withered Foxy, Balloon Boy e The Puppet, seguem um padrão semelhante. Eles entrarão no Escritório e, caso o jogador não coloque a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear a tempo, atacarão. Diferente do primeiro jogo, o ataque não ocorre de imediato; eles podem esperar por alguns momentos antes de atacar o jogador. Atrasar em colocar a máscara durante esse período não impedirá a morte do jogador; os animatrônicos provavelmente vão tirar a máscara a força ou atacar o jogador quando ele abaixar o Monitor. Eles também atacarão se o jogador realizar qualquer ação que não seja colocar a máscara enquanto eles estão no Escritório. Quando algum animatrônico está no ponto cego de um dos dutos, o jogador pode evitá-los usando a máscara, porém eles não darão um sinal claro de que foram embora (pode-se ouvir sons vindo dos dutos, mas pode ser tanto um animatrônico entrando quanto saindo). Os outros animatrônicos irão encarar o jogador enquanto as luzes piscam, e sumirão em seguida. O animatrônico pode matar o jogador assim que as luzes pararem de piscar ou instantes depois. Toy Bonnie é o único animatrônico que pode ser visto se mexendo durante esse evento. Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Withered Foxy e The Puppet sempre atacam pulando em cima do jogador com os braços estendidos. Os antigos animatrônicos e Toy Freddy simplesmente aparecem na frente do jogador parecendo esganá-lo ou morde-lo. No jumpscare de Withered Golden Freddy, apenas sua cabeça vai em direção ao jogador. Por último, Mangle se dependura no teto e abre sua boca quando vai atacar o jogador. Withered Foxy Withered Foxy não será enganado com o truque da Máscara de Freddy Fazbear, e atacará o jogador quando chegar ao Escritório, independentemente se ele estiver usando a máscara ou não. Piscar a Lanterna é a única maneira de evitar ser morto por Withered Foxy enquanto ele está no corredor, fazendo-o sair de lá temporariamente. No entanto, é impossível usar a Lanterna se Balloon Boy está na sala, levando aos fãs acreditarem que Withered Foxy trabalha junto com BB. Balloon Boy BB é o único animatrônico que não matará o jogador, mas desligará suas luzes (tanto a Lanterna quanto a Luz dos Dutos de Ventilação) e é especulado que ele atrai outros animatrônicos ao Escritório devido a sua risada constante. Quando as luzes são desligadas por Balloon Boy, o jogador se torna vulnerável especialmente ao ataque de Withered Foxy, já que não poderá mais usar a Lanterna. Colocar a máscara enquanto ele está no ponto cego de um dos dutos impedirá que ele entre no Escritório. No entanto, o jogador deve retirar a máscara somente após ouvir um barulho vindo dos dutos. Geralmente Balloon Boy sairá de lá após duas respirações pesadas de Jeremy (ou Fritz Smith). Se Balloon Boy entrar na sala, ele não sairá de lá, colocando em risco toda a noite (a não ser que o jogador esteja perto demais das 6:00 ou se Withered Foxy nunca é visto no corredor, o que pode ocorrer se sua I.A. for definida em 0 na Custom Night). A Caixinha de Música (The Puppet) A Caixinha de Músca do Canto das Premiações (CAM 11) deve estar sempre tocando. Abandoná-la fará com que sua música acabe e que The Puppet levante da caixa de presentes no Canto das Premiações. Se The Puppet levanta completamente, a canção "Pop! Goes the Weasel" começa a tocar e ele deixará o local para atacar o jogador. Uma vez que isso acontece, o ataque de The Puppet não pode ser mais evitado, e a morte é completamente uma certeza a não ser que a noite acabe antes dele chegar ao Escritório. A jumpscare de The Puppet é semelhante a dos outros animatrônicos Toy e Withered Foxy; ele pula em direção ao jogador com os braços esticados. Withered Golden Freddy Withered Golden Freddy aleatoriamente aparece sentado na sala do Escritório. Não se sabe o que desencadeia esse evento, mas sua aparição é mais frequente quando o jogador demora a rebobinar a Caixinha de Música, especialmente na Noite 6. A morte para esse animatrônico ocorre da mesma forma com os outros - se o jogador demora ou não coloca a Máscara de Freddy, ele será atacado. Isso, no entanto, só ocorre quando Withered Golden Freddy está dentro do Escritório. Quando sua cabeça está flutuando no corredor, o jogador deve se abster de utilizar a Lanterna até que ele desapareça, já que iluminá-lo desencadeará seu jumpscare. O jumpscare de Withered Golden Freddy é sua cabeça que se move em direção ao jogador. Ao contrário do primeiro jogo, a sua jumpscare não irá travar o jogo, resultando em uma tela de Game Over assim como qualquer outra morte. Curiosidades *Durante seu jumpscare, Withered Bonnie estende a mão como se fosse agarrar ou estrangular o jogador. Withered Foxy parece usar seus dentes e/ou gancho para desmembrar o jogador. Todos os antigos animatrônicos parecem atacar da mesma forma, mordendo e encostando na vítima. Como a maioria está com os fios de seu mecanismo para fora, é possível que a vítima sofra um choque antes de morrer. *O jumpscare de Mangle pode indicar que Mangle foi o causador da Mordida de 87, considerando que Mangle se desprende do teto e ataca com a boca a região do lóbulo frontal do protagonista. *A maioria dos jumpscares envolvem o animatrônico pulando em cima do jogador. *A tela de Game Over é vista em primeira pessoa, - diferente do primeiro jogo - o que implica que Jeremy foi enfiado em um traje de animatrônico, já que é possível supor que ele está usando a cabeça de um traje. |-| Galeria = FoxyJumpscare.gif|O jumpscare de Withered Foxy. ChicaJumpscare.gif|O jumpscare de Withered Chica. BonnieJumpscare.gif|O jumpscare de Withered Bonnie. FreddyJumpscare.gif|O jumpscare de Withered Freddy. ThePuppetJumpscare.gif|O jumpscare de The Puppet. MangleJumpscare.gif|O jumpscare de Mangle. ToyChicaJumpscare.gif|O jumpscare de Toy Chica. ToyBonnieJumpscare.gif|O jumpscare de Toy Bonnie. ToyFreddyJumpscare.gif|O jumpscare de Toy Freddy. GoldenFreddyJumpscare.gif|O jumpscare de Withered Golden Freddy. Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Mecânicas dos Jogos Categoria:Mecânicas do Jogo (FNaF2)